Achievement Hunter
Achievement Hunter is an ongoing series created by fellow Rooster Teeth staff members Jack Pattillo and Geoff Ramsey, in which staff members and contributors from the community demonstrate how to earn achievements in various games and enjoy them in various ways. Achievement Hunter was born from Pattillo and Ramsey's interest in gaming achievements and the realization that there wasn't a community-based achievement website. In turn Achievement Hunter was created, which shares the design, user profiles and forums of the main Rooster Teeth website. The site is run by two full-time Rooster Teeth staff members Jack Pattillo and Geoff Ramsey, who regularly release achievement guides, Easter egg videos, and select volunteers from the Rooster Teeth community to help moderate the website. The Achievement hunter Twitter handle is @AchievementHunt. The most frequent videos come from the most frequent employees and staff members and/or top golden members like Jack Pattillo, Geoff Ramsey, Michael Jones, Gavin Free, and Ray Narvaez Jr., additionally featuring Ryan Haywood in Let's Plays. Unlike any other dedicated-achievement website, Achievement Hunter is highly dependent on public contributions and has guides across different games and platforms, allowing the site to expand its focus from Xbox 360 games to those on PC, PS3, Steam, iPhone, and Windows Phone 7. Along with the main Rooster Teeth website, Achievement Hunter has achieved great popularity since its inception. Series AHWU In early 2010, Geoff and Jack started a weekly series called Achievement Hunter Weekly Update, commonly abbreviated to AHWU. In it, Geoff talks about upcoming games while Jack gives updates on gaming news. It is also in line with the community-focus with the Rooster Teeth and Achievement Hunter websites. Fails Later that same year two new series were introduced, Fails of the Weak in Halo Reach being one of them. This series highlights mistakes and glitches found in Halo: Reach; most of these videos are submitted to Achievement Hunter by the community, depicting themselves failing. Each Friday, Jack and Geoff upload a video with at about ten fail clips showing the fails with both of them commenting on the fail's humor. "Fails" met with great success and even spun off its own Youtube channel, GameFails. They have recently shown their 100th Fails of the Weak video and made a montage of fails to celebrate. Upon its release, this series moved into Halo 4. HORSE and PIG The other series that aired in late 2010 was Achievement HORSE with Jack and Geoff, also featuring exclusively Halo: Reach maps. Similar to the basketball game of H-O-R-S-E, the players win rounds to give the other player a letter (e.g. Jack wins round 1, Geoff gets a letter H) until one player has spelled out "horse" and wins the game. In this version of Horse, the players (typically Geoff and Jack, but more recently other Rooster Teeth employees have been playing as well/in their stead) compete in an obstacle course until one of them reaches the objective and wins the round. The obstacle courses are Forged in Halo: Reach and are sent to Jack and Geoff by fans. Occasionally they will play a shortened Achievement PIG due to time constraints. So far there have been two company-wide tournaments with employees from Achievement Hunter and Rooster Teeth. Additionally, there is Achievement Pig for Trials Evolution, which also features fan sent obstacle courses, alongside with the Halo: Reach Horse series. Upon its release, this series moved into Halo 4. Rage Quit In 2011, a new series debuted, called Rage Quit, in which "test subject" Michael Jones, is subjected to difficult or exasperating games until "he eventually has an aneurysm and we have to rush him to the emergency room," as described by Geoff Ramsey. Michael often plays smaller, lesser-known XBLA games of low quality, adding to the level of frustration. Since its creation, it had become a hit weekly series. 2011 Smaller Series Also in 2011, four new series were created by the Achievement Hunter staff for their audience. The first series is "This is...", which introduces new video games that came out recently. The game presented in "This is..." typically is released a day or two prior to the "This is..." video and is often accompanied by some achievement guides from the Achievement Hunter staff for the new game. The second series is titled "Things To Do In:" and presents its viewers with alternative ways to play and interesting things to do in video games like Saints Row 3, Modern Warfare 3, Skyrim, and Minecraft. The third series made is called "A Look Back At" and is a spin-of from the "This is..." videos. In "A Look Back At," Achievement Hunter employees Fragger and Ray re-introduce old XBOX 360 games that might have been overlooked in their release but are now classic games. Let's Play The final series that aired that year is called "Let's Play". The "Let's Play" videos are some of the most viewed and liked videos from the fans of Achievement Hunter. The first "Let's Play" videos are from Michael Jones and Geoff Ramsey when they were playing Saints Row 3 together with live commentary. Eventually more videos were made from the staff of Achievement Hunter, varying from Saints Row 3 to Assassin's Creed to Trials: Evolution, however the most popular videos are the "Let's Play" vids for Minecraft with Jack, Geoff, Michael, Gavin, Ray, and Ryan. The Minecraft videos receive millions of views and each week and, since fans like them so much, the Achievement Hunter team decided to "upload new Minecraft Let's Play's each week until we die," as said by Geoff Ramsey Due to their huge popularity, "Let's Plays" received their own Youtube channel, Let's Play, which is updated every weekday with videos. Shows Current Shows *Achievement HORSE *Fails of the Weak *AHWU *Rage Quit *Things To Do In *A Look Back At *This Is *AH Predicts *Lets Play *Game Fails *Let's Play Minecraft *Game Night *Five Facts *Coming Soon *Versus *Trials Files *Let's Build *Various Achievement Guides Past Shows *Pajamachievements *Forced Enjoyment Trivia *All the Achievement Hunters have edited videos during their time at Rooster Teeth. **Gavin edits Let's Play Minecraft, Red vs. Blue, The Slow Mo Guys, and Things To Do In Minecraft **Michael edits Rage Quits and Let's Plays. **Ray edits Achievement Guides and Let's Plays. **Jack and Ryan edited Red vs. Blue. **Geoff, like a pro, edits Trials Files **Jack edits Achievement HORSE and PIG and Fails of the Weak. **Fragger edits Retro Active/A Look Back At, and Coming Soon. **Caleb edits Game Night. **JJ edits Let's Builds. **Franko edits the Five Facts. *Most of the Achievement Hunters who have recurring pairings end up giving themselves team names. Normal Team Names *Geoff, Jack, and Ryan''' - Team Gents''' *Gavin, Michael, and Ray - Team Lads *Gavin and Michael - Team Nice Dynamite *Gavin, Michael, and Jack''' - Team Nice Dynameat''' *Gavin and Ray - X-Ray and Vav *Geoff and Jack - Team Beards *Geoff and Ray - Team Boner Jizz A.K.A Team Go F*** Yourself *Geoff and Ryan - Team Magnum Dong *Geoff and Michael - The Dynamic Dumbasses *Ray and Ryan - The R&R Connection *Jack and Ryan''' - Team Same Voice''' *Jack and Caleb - Team Boring *Ryan and Michael'' - Team Crazy Mad ' Other Team Names (used for GTA IV Cops 'n Crooks Part 4) *Ryan, Gavin, and Ray - '''Team Low Lads *Ryan, Michael and Gavin - Team Crazy Mad Insane *Jack, Geoff, and Michael - Team Dynamic Beards *Ray, Ryan, and Geoff - The R&R&G Connection *Geoff, Ray, and Jack - Team Meat Boner Jizz *Jack, Ryan, and Gavin - Team Weird Voice *Geoff, Ray, and Michael - Team Dynamic Boner Jizz Navigation Category:Achievement Hunter Category:Rooster Teeth Productions Category:Rooster Teeth Staff Category:Achievement Hunter Shows Category:Let's Play